User blog:Blizzard6654/The Great Attack
Book 1: The Juska Union Prologue: Gard the Crusher smiled inwardly. He was grouping together the Juska clans, and so far he had united three clans. He had killed their leaders, Ruggan Bor, Samala the Stoat, and Rile the Evil. He had seven hundred at his command in the present. When he was the leader of all the Juska clans he would march on Redwall Abbey. He was a large brown stoat with a spiked club. Gard was strong, stronger then a fully-grown male badger. All who stood in his way would be crushed. That’s where he got his name. Gard the Crusher! Chapter 1: Redwall Abbey Deyna watched as his best friend, Nimbalo, ran after Deyna’s son, Darawarr. They were playing outside in the sun, about twenty minutes from Redwall Abbey. With them were Skipper and Boorab the Fool. The goal in the game was to try and catch everyone. The only one not caught was Darawarr. Nimbalo faked to the left, but the young otter dodged and leapt into some shrubbery, followed by the mouse. Then, suddenly, Deyna heard a shriek of terror, and poisonous hissing. Skipper, Boorab, and Deyna leapt up, running to where the sound was coming from. Nimbalo was on the ground, blood pouring from a bite on his leg. A huge adder was trying to catch Darawarr, but he was dodging and leaping too fast for the snake. The young otter was tiring, though, and he wouldn’t take much longer. Deyna grabbed Skipper’s javelin and threw it at the reptile, piercing its head. It fell to the ground, dead. Skipper and Boorab lifted Nimbalo and carried him back to Redwall Abbey as fast as they could. Bellscut, sergeant of Salamandastron, stared at the corsair ship. It was sailing northeast, straight to Mossflower Woods. She ran up to the present-day Badger Lord, Russano the Wise, and asked him if she could take one hundred beasts and go to Mossflower Woods. The great badger gave her permission. She selected one hundred of the Long Patrol’s fighters, and then set off. Captain Greyfang of the Killer smiled viciously. He was lying in his bed, listening to whispering outside. Another mutiny. It seemed he was attacked every day. Gram, leader of the mutiny, nearly fainted from shock as Greyfang opened the door. “Hello mates. Who are we going to kill now, eh?” The others scattered like the devil himself was after them. The captain dispatched of Gram with a single blow from his battle axe, then went back into his room. Greyfang was a large fox with a grey fang, thus his name. None could best him in wielding an axe. He was sailing to Redwall Abbey! Nimbalo lay in a bed, still knocked out cold. Sister Alkanet had treated him with medicine, and all they could do know was wait. “He’ll be all right; just it may take a little time. Also, he won’t run as well as he used to for the rest of his life. But he will live.” explained the mouse. Deyna sighed. “I suppose it could be worse.” Then there was a knock on the door, and Deyna saw a band of large hedgehogs with slings. “Jurkin Dillypin, good to see you! I hope you won’t stay too long, our food supply won’t put up with you!” The hedgehog shook with laughter and called back, “Hohoho, if they can put up with you and Nimbalo, then they can put up with a group of poor, starving hedgehogs!” The gates opened and the “poor, starving” Dillypins, rushed to the Great Hall. Bellscut listened intently as a scout reported, “They have disembarked the ship, leaving it in a hidden cove. Their number is surprisingly small numbers, only about thirty. Should we go after them?” She nodded and said, “Ready our men. We’re leaving!” Greyfang watched from his ship as they passed by. Then he stood up and grinned, “About course! We’re sailing to Salamandastron!” Greyfang and three hundred crew beasts got out of various hiding places and readied the ship. Dreg, leader of the group that went to Redwall Abbey, snarled as a rat stumbled behind him. “Shut up, you idiot, if they hear us we’re all dead!” The vermin scowled but stayed silent. Dreg and his thirty beasts marched on, to Redwall Abbey! Gard listened impassively as a stoat ran up and bowed, saying, “My Lord, we have had the Juskatret clan join us. They are led by Stanala the B-b-beautiful.” Gard swung around, making the stoat leap back in shock. “Bring her here.” “No need, Gard. I am here already.” a smooth voice said, quietly. The scout turned, and beheld a female ferret with a dagger. She was dressed in a simple, yet stunning pink gown, and had a crown of flowers on her forehead. Her claws were long, and she had very sharp fangs. Her voice was quiet, yet it was easily heard. “Get out of here, stoat. You are not needed here.” The stoat bowed and said, trembling, “O-o-of course, M-M-My L-L-Lady.” He bowed again and left the room. She turned and smiled triumphantly, placing a hand on her hip. “Seems your troops aren’t much disciplined, Lord.” Gard tried to scowl, but he only succeeded in biting his lip. Even to him, she was gorgeous. Stanala smiled inwardly. She knew she had him hooked. Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction